Computing architectures may share access to resources to increase utilization. For example, logical partitions may share memory and processing resources. Access by different requesting entities may be coordinated by programming protocols and techniques that attempt to reduce contention for the shared resources. Contention can interrupt work and cause processing delays. Conventional access techniques may introduce inherent delays and interference, while consuming power, space, and processing assets.